Star Wars : The Return of Darth Plagueis the Wise
by SithLord 210408
Summary: This is the story of one of the Greatest Sith Lords who was obsessed with living forever. By the way some people may be confused about the different aliases Darth Plagueis is Hego Damask III, Darth Maul is Farl Opress, Darth Sinadus is Savage Opress
1. Chapter 1 : The Rebirth of a Dark Lord

**Chapter One : The Rebirth of a Dark Lord**

2 BBY

On this fateful day after years of waiting the, droid F-6T4 had waited to hear the fateful sound that would show the rebirth of a man, this man was Darth Plagueis. There was a plan, Plagueis was no fool he knew the sith tradition and prepared for it. His apprentice Darth Sidious thought after he had blasted Plagueis with force lightning and inspected his body that Plagueis was dead. But all the sith found a way to cheat death. Especially Plagueis who for years had learned midichlorian manipulation. Though he had scoffed at the idea of living on as a clone he had no further choice and had many younger clones of himself were available on the planet Kamino on a secret cloning facility. The noise had finally come and F-6T4 rushed over to the the tank and let out the sith lord that was reborn once again in another more young body.

Plagueis looked around, he felt his face realizing he no longer had to use a respirator and saw F-6T4 and said to him "Where is my lightsaber". The droid handed him his lightsaber as he said "Here it is". Right after he got his lightsaber he began to walk away near the building that managed the cloning process they looked at him and the leading Kaminoan in charge asked Plagueis "Lord Plagueis how are you doing you look to be okay". Then as Plagueis thought to himself he realized something, the cloners knew too much about the situation and his rebirth. He said to them in a chilling voice "I am fine, but if I were you I would worry about how well off you will be". Just as Plagueis uttered those words the blood of everyone in the room went cold as Plagueis ignites his lightsaber. He then proceeded to cut down all the cloners one by one, as he cut them down he tested his midichlorian manipulation by extending their lives and he unlocked a power he never knew he had, as he cut their limbs off they seemingly grew back onto their bodies. He then used the midichlorians to weaken them and strike all of them down again. It was so quick it was hard to tell what happened first.

In an instant he went back to the room where the droid was. Then he told the Droid "I want you to completely wipe your memory completely clean as if nothing has entered your files" The droid then went to his cell to begin the memory wiping process. As this occurred Plagueis went to the shipyard where he saw a few ships and one caught his eye. It was a cargo ship. So he decided to take some of the food credits and weapons that were at the facility. He went back to the cloning chambers and saw F-6T4 and the droid asked Plagueis who he was. Plagueis responded "I am Hego Damask III your owner". Then Plagueis handed him a chip and Plagueis told F-6T4 to move all of the data in the chip into his hard drive. So the protocol droid took the chip and put it in his chip port and moved the files into his hard drive.

Plagueis and the droid made their way to the cargo ship and on the way Plagueis saw the other chip the cloners left him that told of the events that have occurred since his death, he picked it up and gave it to the droid to that the data could be recorded in his hard drive. Plagueis looked at the ship and noticed the fuel was low by the fuel gauge so he took the fuel from the other ships and put it in the cargo ship and got the fuel levels to full. He decided to leave no trace of his rebirth so he took all the data from the cloning facility he could and copied it into F-6T4's memory. So in order to hide every trace of cloning facility he put explosives all over the facility and he set them up to the detonation device and he went into his ship and told F-6T4 where he wanted to go Plagueis said to the droid "I would like to go to Tipoca City to speak to the Prime Minister". So the droid started the route to Tipoca City. During this time Plagueis looked to F-6T4 and asked him to access the files on what major has happened since around ten years ago. F-6T4 told Plagueis "The Galactic Republic was reorganized into the Galactic Empire after the the Confederacy of Independent Systems lost the Clone Wars. Now the Emperor Palpatine has been constructing the Death Star and he has had to deal with the newly formed Rebel Alliance that Galen Marek the young apprentice to Darth Vader had created." Plagueis interrupted F-6T4 by asking him "Who is Darth Vader ? ". The droid searched through his files and told Plagueis who Vader was "Damask, Darth Vader is the leader of the imperial forces and was formerly the Jedi Anakin Skywalker." Plagueis thought to himself, he first thought of Sidious who was now the ruler of the galaxy, but he also thought of Vader the being he created to serve him in the future was now serving Plagueis' traitor for an Apprentice.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Meetings

**Chapter Two : The Meetings**

As Plagueis' ship approached the Tipoca City landing bay F-6T4 said to Plagueis "Lord Damask there are armed guards standing there." Plagueis then said back to F-6T4 "Believe me they will be no threat to us.". Plagueis' ship landed and when that happened the guards came up to the ship. The Exit panel lowered and Plagueis walked down. One of the guards asked Plagueis "Who are you and what are you doing here?". Plagueis looked at the Kaminoan guards and waved his hand in front of there faces and said "You two will take me to the Prime Minister." the two guards then complied with Plagueis and took him to the Prime Minister.

Plagueis then was brought to a bright room that was huge and he could see further down the hall the cloning facilities where there were no more clones being produced for the Imperial Stormtrooper Corp. Then a figure of large stature came out with two guards behind him. The figure said "My name is Prime Minister Lama Su." then the tall figure asked to Plagueis "Who are you." Plagueis then responded "I am Hego Damask the Third, I come with an important message to you.". Lama Su thought to himself for a minute and asked "Are you an Imperial Spy trying to see what we are up to?". Plagueis looked at him and said " No I am not I am the exact opposite, you see after the Clone Wars I left the InterGalactic Banking Clan, I feared the new Empire would punish the Clan for being a part of the Confederacy." Lama Su looked at Plagueis and said to him "Well what do you want of me and my people?". Plagueis then told Lama Su " I want you to help me start a Rebellion against the Empire." Lama Su stood in complete silence. Plagueis then told him "I'm waiting for an answer.". Lama Su stared Plagueis straight in the eyes and told him " Are you out of your mind, and if you think we are cowards think again we tried to rebel against the Empire ten years ago and they shut down our cloning facilities, they come over routinely to make sure that we aren't trying to rebel about every month. They are supposed to come over in a few days.". Plagueis then told Lama Su "Then I must go so that after they come for the next visit I can come back and then we can work on raising a new clone army. I will find a new template for the cloning process and maybe someone else." Lama Su wondered who he meant by someone else but he told Plagueis "Damask, if you are able to do all of this then maybe we could fight the Empire." Plagueis looked at Lama Su and said very well I will be here in a few days with a new template I promise.".

Then Plagueis walked away back to his ship and as he did F-6T4 came up to him and said "Where do we go next." Plagueis looked at him and said "Take me to Mandalore, there is an old ally I wish to meet."

After a trip through hyperspace Plagueis came up to a platform on Mandalore there were a few guards in Mandalorian Armor. The Guards saw Plagueis exit the ship and they didn't hesitate to begin to fire at Plagueis. Plagueis not wanting to he to hasty pulled out his lightsaber and cut down both of the Mandalorians. Plagueis then saw a transport that looked to go down a long hallway so he took the transport. Almost immediately in the palace where Plagueis was heading the leader of Mandalore enced Plagueis' arrival and said " I feel a presence. A familiar presence" his mercenary beside him asked " Is it Palpatine." the leader replied "No it is someone more powerful, someone who trained Palpat..." As the leader was speaking Plagueis entered the room and said "Darth Maul, how did you manage to survive." Then Maul stood up and ignited his new Saberstaff and rushed at Plagueis and before Maul could do anything he used the force to stop him and grab his lightsaber and Plagueis said "What a great design, Maul I am most impressed by your new abilities" then Maul said to Plagueis "Who are you?" Plagueis then released Maul and said to him " Are You Certain you don't know who I am Maul, you were on to it a minute ago." then Maul shouted to Plagueis and said "Are your really Darth Plagueis, but how my master killed you years ago." Plagueis said then to Maul you don't remember the Dark Side is a pathway to many abilities considered unnatural."

Maul stared at Plagueis and said to him "Okay then, well what do you want with me." Plagueis looked at Maul and read through Maul's thoughts with the force and could see what him and Maul had in common "Well we have a common enemy." Maul questioned to himself and realized who Plagueis was talking about "Palpatine!". Plagueis then nodded his head in agreement and Maul said "Well what do we do?" Plagueis looked to Mauls mercenary who has waited the entire time and Plagueis realized who he was and said to the mercenary "Boba Fett, isn't that your name" Fett then responded "Yes, what of it ?". Plagueis walked closer to Fett and said " I know who your father was, I know what he did." Plagueis waited for a minute and asked Fett "How would you like to help me create another Clone Army" Boba looked at Plagueis and said "I might, for the right price." Boba then quickly said "2,000,000 credits and nothing more.". Plagueis agrees to the deal and he tells Boba to leave him an Maul alone. Then Maul asked Plagueis "Well what do we do, Plagueis?" Plagueis looks at Maul and tells him "Come with me and I will tell you later.". Maul complies and Plagueis along with Maul and Boba go to the cargo ship.


	3. Chapter 3 : A New Apprentice

**Chapter Three : A New Apprentice**

Plagueis' ship was just coming into Tipoca City when as he landed there were a few Stormtroopers left over from the recent check in. Plagueis' ship landed and the troopers came to the landing panel and they had their guns leveled at them and with a trick the force Plagueis picked them up and threw them over the edge of the Landing Bay. Out of the ship Maul and Boba followed behind and Plagueis walked into the facility and inside ad Lama Su was sitting there in the building. He told Plagueis "Damask, the Empire is suspicious of us and might be onto us." Plagueis said to Lama Su "Then we must find another facility on this system do you know where one could be.". Lama Su stared at Plagueis and said "There are a few but one was blown up in a mysterious explosion." Plagueis thought about this and realized the one that was blown up was the one that he was cloned in. Lama Su continued "There is one near that location you could build your clone army there and you can have direct control over that location, plus the Empire doesn't go to that location and isn't aware of it.". Plagueis looked over at Lama Su and he said "That would be nice, and we wouldn't have to worry about the empire." Lama Su then gave Plagueis the coordinates and said "Don't let anyone know, once you get 5,000,000 troops then you should be ready to strike.". Plagueis silently nodded his head and walked away.

Plagueis looked over at the door and took Maul and Boba with him and they went to their ship and F-6T4 came out and said "Lord Damask where are we going to next.". Then Plagueis looked at the droid and said "Here are the coordinates." F-6T4 took the coordinates and went into the ship to start the engines. Plagueis thought to himself about what he was starting then he looked to Maul and Boba and the ship began to fly off.

When the ship landed down onto the cloning facilities a person came out to see Plagueis . The Kaminoan figure then said to Plagueis "My name is Mal Nuska I am the leader of this facility and I received word from Lama Su that you are coming here to start a clone army, your name is Hego Damask am I right ?" Plagueis looked at him and said "Yes, and this is my friend Farl Oppress and the clone template Boba Fett.". Mal Nuska looked at Boba and told him "Boba let me take you to get a DNA sample." and Boba Fett walked with Mal Nuska. Plagueis then said to Maul "Farl, let's go back to the ship there is some business we need to take care of.". So Maul walked with Plagueis back to the ship.

Once they got to the ship Maul asked Plagueis "Now, look I know we have a common enemy but what do you want me to do about it.". Plagueis looked at Maul and said "Something is troubling you, am I right.". Maul said to him "I don't know what your talking about." then Plagueis leaned in a little closer and said to Maul "Your, brother Savage Oppress.". Maul looked at Plagueis and he made Plagueis think he had shrugged off what Sidious has done. Then Maul said "I don't care about him, and even if I did care about him there is nothing I can do," Maul paused for a minute and wiped away a tear and said "he can't come back from the dead.". Plagueis looked at Maul and said to him "That's not true.". Maul looked sort of confused at Plagueis and he said "What in the Galaxy do you mean." Plagueis looked at Maul and said "You may not realize it but your master did kill me, but the Jedi are wrong in believing that once you die you lose your individuality. But it is still there, I had a few clones of me made so that if I died that I could transfer my essence into the clone.". Maul stood there and simply said to Plagueis "How could this help my brother?" Plagueis smiled and said "Maybe if we were to be able to clone your brother Savage I could focus on the force to transfer his essence into the clone. He may not look the same but he would be here and alive.". Maul looked at Plagueis and said to him "But how would we get the DNA sample for cloning?" Plagueis then asked "Do you have Savage's lightsaber?". Maul looked at Plagueis and said "I always have it with me.", then Maul handed Plagueis the lightsaber and Plagueis said "I will take this to Mal Nuska maybe she could find some DNA off of it. Maul you stay here.". Maul nodded his head in agreement. Plagueis realized he had a great opportunity here, to help Maul come to his side.

Plagueis brought the lightsaber to Mal Nuska who had just finished collecting samples from Boba and said "I need you to find DNA off of this canister. It isn't anything of importance but the DNA is a necessity to find. If you find any DNA you must immediately begin the cloning process on the DNA. Don't tell anyone about this not even Lama Su. Got it!" Mal Nuska looking kind of surprised because Plagueis had never been that aggressive with her. She simply nodded her head in agreement. Plagueis then walked back out to Maul in the ship. Plagueis said "Maul, I see you have a lot of potential but you just haven't been fully trained.". Maul looked at Plagueis never in his life had someone praised him like that so he responded "So what should we do?" Plagueis stared at Maul ignited his lightsaber and started the Sith initiation ritual and Maul kneeled down and Plagueis said to Maul "Darth Maul, a Dark Lord of the Sith, I Darth Plagueis will complete your training in the dark side of the force and will take you on as one of my apprentices and hopefully we will be able to establish a rule of three with your brother resurrected and by my side, rise Darth Maul." Maul then rose up and said "I pledge myself to you my new Master."


	4. Chapter 4 : Darth Sinadus

**Chapter Four : Darth Sinadus**

Mal Nuska was beginning to get suspicious of Plagueis, she couldn't help but feel he was hiding something. She decided to go to Plagueis' quarters down the hall. When she got there she opened the doors and said to him "I know you are hiding something Damask, but what?" Plagueis didn't respond she then said "I researched your name and according to the records there has never been a Muun named Hego Damask III in history, plus you showed up suddenly after an explosion on a cloning base that no one knows the cause of." Plagueis kept his back to her and said "You caught me, my real name is Darth Plagueis I was killed by Emperor Palpatine who I trained as a Sith Apprentice and I brought myself back to life though the force." he paused for a minute turned around then said to her "Now do you really find it intelligent to mess with a Muun like that.". Plagueis then shut the door behind her and locked it, he ignited his lightsaber and put it at her throat, kicked her against the wall and said "I had no problem slaughtering a whole facility full of Kaminoans and I think one more isn't too much to add to my list." Mal Nuska took a big gulp and Plagueis continued "The only reason I haven't killed you already is because you are useful to me, so let me tell you this you are not to reveal who I am to you, as far as you are concerned I am Hego Damask III. Eventually I will reveal my true identity to the galaxy but if I hear the name Plagueis spoken again from you or any of the other cloners before that time, you and this whole facility will be dead before any of you even knew it happened, got it cloner woman." Plagueis then retracted his lightsaber blade unlocked the door and said "The choice is your's, now how is the DNA going from the canister ?".

Mal Nuska "Plagu…" Plagueis stared into her eyes and his eyes seemed to catch on fire in anger and Mal Nuska quickly said "I mean Damask,". Plagueis then calmed down and said "Continue" as he gave a smirk. Mal Nuska then said " Your army of clones is going well, we will have you and Boba fett some prototypes to examine by tomorrow, Fett has helped design their armor and weapons.". Plagueis then said "What about the canister DNA ‽". Mal Nuska then said "We had a harder time with him than the other clones but, the clone is being developed. We gave him a special hormone that causes a speedy growth but it allows the clone to not live its life going by faster.". Plagueis then said "Take me and Farl Opress to the clone so we can examine it.". Mal Nuska then asked " What about Fett ?" then Plagueis said "He doesn't matter in this case." Mal Nuska then got Maul and Plagueis and brought them to the clone. When Maul saw the clone he immediately saw it and said "Brother.". Mal Nuska looked confused and Plagueis said to Mal Nuska "Leave us alone, and give Farl back the canister after Iand him come out." Mal Nuska walked out of the room and took the few cloners out of the room.

Plagueis then began to speak "Do you remember what I said Maul ?". Maul just said "Yes, my Master.". Plagueis then looked at him and said "Do not worry my apprentice your brother will be back soon and not just as a clone with another essence but with your brother's essence. How powerful was you brother ?" Maul looked at Plagueis and said "He wasn't that powerful my master, he was only a beginner.". Plagueis thought about what Maul said and Plagueis said to Maul "He wouldn't be able to perform essence transfer himself then, but if someone could guide his essence into the clone then maybe this could work. The way you will be able to tell is by his body. Maul isn't something missing from this clone ?". Maul then said "His tattoos are missing !". Plagueis and nodded and said "You are learning on your own my apprentice, you see the tattoos become part of one's essence and that is how you know if they have had their essence transferred successfully. So here is the plan Maul, you will watch as I meditate on the clone and your brothers essence, once he begins to move and the tattoos begin to appear on his yellow skin you should be able to release your brother.". Maul than said "Will this work master ?" Plagueis than said " Only if it is done right. So be quiet observe and this should be done in next to no time at all."

Plagueis sat down on the floor closed his eyes and began to focus on the Clone. For a while nothing happened, but an hour later something strange began to happen the clone began to shake and thrash around, the eyes began to roll back. All of the sudden the clone let out a huge scream, then the Nightbrother tattoos began to come along the body of the clone and as the tattoos formed on the skin the clone thrashed and screamed even more. Then the screaming stopped the vitals monitor was fine. Plagueis got up and Maul walked up to the glass tank and the clone's eyes came back to the front. The eyes turned from the green color the clone had to a dark side yellow and the clone directly looked at Maul and broke out of the tank. The clone then said "My brother how am I alive.". Maul then realized that Savage had come back to life and he gave Savage a towel and some robes. After drying off and getting his new robes on Maul gave Savage a hug and said "I thought I had lost you to that traitor brother.". Plagueis then walked up and said "I don't mean to interrupt but Savage I was the one to bring you back, and I want to train you along with your brother in the Dark Side of the force.". Savage looked at Maul and said "Can I trust him brother ?". Maul said back "Yes Savage he was Darth Sidious' master, you know the man that killed you.". Plagueis then looked to Savage and pulled out his lightsaber and once again began the Sith initiation ritual and said to Savage "Savage Opress kneel down." Savage kneeled down and Plagueis continued "Savage Opress brother of Darth Maul, I shall train you in the way of the dark side of the force. And I Darth Plagueis as the true Dark Lord of the Sith hereby dissolve the old rule of two and establish the rule of three the master and two apprentices. From now on you Savage Opress shall be known as Darth Sinadus, rise Sinadus.". The newly named Darth Sinadus said "I will be loyal to you, Darth Plagueis my master."


End file.
